


All It Is

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual meeting and a simple handshake. Then there was no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of my favourite pairings. Written for a good friend who picked #8 from my personal list of FMA writing prompts: "Alchemy; This addiction we share". It's so far un-beta'd, so please let me know if I made any stupid mistakes. I have no idea where this would fall in canon, if it even could. But for some reason, I kept seeing it in Briggs. Enjoy!
> 
> I chose the "underage" warning because Ed spends most of the main canon time at 16, which is underage depending on where you're from.

Edward's head fell back, shuddering gasp leaving his throat. He choked out a curse and an unkind name for the man whose mouth worked his jaw and neck. Kimblee's rumble of laughter was hot against his skin, tongue drawing a line down tense muscle before his teeth dug in. Ed huffed again, flesh fingers tangling in the sheets. The automail hand gripped Crimson's slender shoulder, not caring how hard he might be digging in or if it would leave bruises. He had to have some control when the older alchemist knew what he was doing so much more than Ed did. Fullmetal was just along for the deliciously deplorable ride.

Kimblee was a dangerous man, but that somehow didn't matter anymore. From the moment their hands clasped in the closest Ed would get to a gentlemanly greeting, the spark had flared. Even through his glove, Kimblee's alchemy trickled over his skin, reaching, searching. He couldn't choke back the gasp of surprise fast enough. Crimson's brow twitched, thin lips curving up into a knowing smile. He knew Ed had felt it and he was too damn opportunistic to let it slide. The first time had been messy, loud and neither of them walked away without an impressive number of bruises. Kimblee had laughed off Edward's post-coital lecture, and very obviously thought the damage taken was worth the second attempt. By the third time, the blonde had mastered the art of breathy insults while his body arched off the mattress.

Ed liked it best when both of those hands were on him. When he was between both of those clever half-arrays, his body became the bridge between them. The faint beginnings of a reaction never completed would arc through him, a reminder of just how powerful Kimblee was laced with the danger of that very fact. And he loved every second of it. The man knew it too, always able to provoke sounds and movements from him with a well-placed touch. And in return, he would let Ed's fingers trace the circles and symbols in the few moments they lay tangled and sweaty. He let himself think it was just the alchemy that kept him interested, no matter how hard he came with Kimblee deep inside him.

A disappointed sound left Ed's lips as one of Kimblee's hands left his hip, the arc faltering until it was just a tingle of memory leaving him quivering for more. Crimson's mouth latched onto the soft, jagged scars at the edge of his automail shoulder while he slicked himself up. Ed's only response in anticipation was another curse, an order to hurry the hell up. Lucky for him, Kimblee knew they worked in a small window of opportunity, else the man might have dragged it out. But in perfect harmony, the man pressed in to fill him while the array returned to his skin, jolting him into a tight clench that had him yowling.

Steady, persistent, Kimblee worked at all Ed's defenses, mouth leaving marks, alchemy making him shake and the force of his hips driving him to climax. Curses became pleas, insults became growls and mewls of passion that he had to muffle against his left fist. It was over too fast, like the flare and pulse of a transmutation, and he threw all of himself into it, once more arcing off the bed, both arms around Kimblee's larger frame, his face buried in one shoulder. His mismatched legs draped over the other's hips, body tight until he felt the heat of Crimson's release within him, teeth nearly breaking skin as he growled and hissed against Ed's throat. There was very little time to enjoy the haze Kimblee and his teasing alchemy left him in, Al never stayed far from him for long.

Had to be the alchemy, Ed still told himself after he'd lost count of these learning experiences. That's all it is.


End file.
